


April Gets Her Own Back

by falsteloj



Category: Half Moon Investigations
Genre: Comedy, Gen, High School, Humor, M/M, School, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little humour piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Gets Her Own Back

“This is really difficult for me,” Herod said, unable to meet his gaze, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

Fletcher shifted uncomfortably, palms unaccountably sweaty, “It’s not easy for me either.” It really, _really_ wasn’t.

“I never meant those things I said,” Herod went on, tone increasingly anxious and strained. He reached out one freckled hand to touch Fletcher’s face, wavering at the last moment and laying it on his arm instead. Fletcher wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. “I just couldn’t tell you the truth.”

From the corner of his eye Fletcher could see Red’s defensive stance. His arms were folded across his chest, scowl deepening by the second. He didn’t think he had ever seen Red look so unhappy. Under normal circumstances Red was almost always smiling; the carefree grin that never failed to make his stomach do somersaults and his heart pound faster in his chest.

Fletcher sucked in a shaky breath. He’d never wanted things to end up like this. It should have been Red stood in front of him. Red assuring him with quiet words and gentle touches that he loved him. Always had, and always would.

Aware of the stifling silence Fletcher met Herod’s gaze once more, staring into eyes that were at once comfortingly familiar and completely alien, “I love you too.”

* * *

 

“There we go boys!” Mr. Ashton clapped his hands together, pushing away from the desk he had been leaning against. Herod removed his hand from Fletcher’s arm and swiped it against his trouser leg, grimacing as though he might have caught something contagious from the touch.

Mr. Aston clapped once more, demanding an end to the giggling and tittering and general amusement of the rest of the class. Fletcher caught sight of April playing the scene back on her mobile phone screen. He was never going to live it down.

“That didn’t kill you, did it?” Ashton asked, looking pointedly at the crumpled sheets of dialogue they were each holding. Herod shrugged, the gesture suggesting he wasn’t quite sure. Fletcher kept his gaze down, just wanting the humiliation to be over. At least if he had been paired with Red they could have been embarrassed together.

“Next time,” Ashton went on, “You’ll all have handed in your homework on time, won’t you? And then we won't have to rely on the good students like April Devereaux doing double the workload.” April smiled sweetly, and Fletcher made a point of looking in the opposite direction as they were told to go back to their seats and get their books out.

April, Fletcher decided, was a sadist.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
